1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torsion tool, and more particularly to a torsion tool that includes a detachable display module for easily reading the torsion data during operating and a vibrating assembly for alarming the operator when the operating torsion value reaches the pre-install torsion value.
2. Description of Related Art
In early stages, all the conventional torsion tools are mechanical such that the operator determines whether the operating torsion is reached to the preinstall torsion value or not by all-or none principle. Consequently, the operator can not understand the change of the torsion during operation. As a result, a lighting element or a voice element is disposed on the torsion wrench for alarming the operator when the operating torsion value reaches the pre-installed torsion value. However, the lighting element and the voice element can not indeed alarm the operator when the operator is distracted. In addition, the conventional torsion tool has no display module or the display module is fixed such that the operator can not easily read the operating torsion value during operating the conventional torsion tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional torsion tools.